


I Wanna Kiss You (Jeonghan Will Gets His Later)

by Queen_Preferences



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is 17 in this, Chan is Jeonghan baby, Dad Joshua, Daddy Jeonghan, Fluffy, Gay, Innocent Seungcheol, Joshua is naughty, Kisses, M/M, Mommy Seungcheol, Multi, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jeonghan was the naughty one they said, well they never meet Joshua Hong.





	I Wanna Kiss You (Jeonghan Will Gets His Later)

Title: I Wanna Kiss You (Jeonghan Will Gets His Later)

Author: Queen_Preferences 

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua, Jeonghan/Joshua, 

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Jeonghan was the naughty one they said, well they never meet Joshua Hong.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Can I kiss you?" Joshua suddenly burted out as he sat on the couch inside the practice room. Everyone froze as they turned to Joshua who staring directly at Seungcheol. The leader gasped like a fish at Joshua ( _his secret crush_ ) before turning towards Jeonghan ( _his other secret crush_ ) who didn't even seemed bit here by his boyfriend's question.

"What?" He might have heard it wrong, he thought. He completely ignored Seungkwan dramatic gasps, Seokmin, and Soonyoung laughter. Glancing around Seungcheol looked to make sure he heard it wrong but judging by the smirk looks of Minghao, and Jihoon along with the surprised looks from the others, he heard it right.

"Can I kiss you?" Joshua asked again.

Seungcheol almost choked, "W-what do you mean kiss? Y-you have a boyfriend! Jeonghan control your boyfriend!" 

Joshua, stayed collected. "A kiss is where two people press they're lips together and I know. Hannie?" 

All eyes turned towards Jeonghan who was trying to get Chan to tell him ' _who's baby_ ' he was. The angel shrugged his shoulders, "As long as I get a kiss too." He offered.

"I-I know what a kiss is! W-what the heck has gotten into you, Joshua? Jeonghan?" Seungcheol demanded as he stood up staring the Christian boy down.

"I like you Seungcheol. Jeonghan likes you. We're willingly to try if you are." Joshua bluntly stated.

Seungcheol blushed, turning towards Jeonghan, "Jeonghan?"

"We know you like us, Cheolie and now we're giving you the opportunity to act on it. Now shut up, and just kiss Shua already." Jeonghan voice became stern.

Seungcheol fell silent. 

"Is that a yes?" Joshua asked standing up.

No answer. 

"I'm taking your silence as a yes then." Joshua announced. The American boy moved until he was directly in front of Seungcheol his hands reaching to grab him. Suddenly Seungcheol pulled away as Joshua gripped his arms forcing himself to look anywhere but directly in the other's eyes. "T-the kids. Channie." Seungcheol announced in a last ditch effort but Joshua smirked.

"I think the kids will be okay seeing dad, and mom having a kiss." 

Seungcheol sent Seokmin, Minghao, Jihoon, and Soonyoung another glare as they died at Joshua words. Vernon was at least trying not to laugh with Seungkwan who was fanning himself dramatically. Mingyu kept his face in his book but everyone saw the smile. Wonwoo just stared boldly waiting.

"Daddy will get his kiss from mommy later. Now Channie close your eyes." Jeonghan announced. Chan groaned loudly at he was a adult but allowed Jeonghan to cover his eyes.

"Pay attention to me." Joshua whispered closing the space more.

Seungcheol eyes even widened. 

Joshua smirked as he gripped Seungcheol's chin to match with his level, slowly leaning himself to kiss the leader The kiss was soft, it felt sweet and tender, and Seungcheol couldn't explain why. After a few seconds, the American born broke the kiss.

"I want my kiss next Cheolie!" Jeonghan announced from covering Chan's eyes. 


End file.
